<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video Killed The Radio Star 📺🦌 - [Hazbin Hotel] 𝓐𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻 X 𝚅𝚘𝚡 by damienyukii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507338">Video Killed The Radio Star 📺🦌 - [Hazbin Hotel] 𝓐𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻 X 𝚅𝚘𝚡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii'>damienyukii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Use, HIV/AIDS, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Vox (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Prostitution, Serial Killers, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝓐𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻 harminhárom éves, átlagos magasságú, barna hajú férfi, aki egy csőd szélén álló rádiónál dolgozik. Ő tartja fent az utolsó bástyaként az egész állomást, egyre több rajongót szerez magának mint műsorvezető, és titkon mint instasztár, amiről Ő nem is tud igazán. Azonban egyik nap az élete a feje tetejére fordul amikor a tévé-mágnás celeb Vox megveszi az egész rádiót, és a saját cégébe olvasztja azt, így attól fogva teljesen új irányt adva a lepusztult helynek. </p><p>𝚅𝚘𝚡 negyven éves, barna hajából már kopik a szín, bal szemére rosszul lát egy kés vágás miatt ja, és kiöregedett a szakmájából. Rengeteg médiát ural, hatalmas birtokai vannak, részt vesz a lakásmaffia bizniszben, puszipajtás az olasz Valentínóval és úgy érzi mindent elért az életében. Egyik nap azonban elállítódik a kocsijában a rádió, és így felfedezi Alastor hangját, ami új irány felé sodorja Őt. Miután Alastort sem pénzzel, sem erkölcstelenséggel nem tudta megvenni, megveszi az egész munkahelyét, és így függővé teszi Őt magától, ellehetetlenítve azt, hogy Alastor bármelyik másik rádióhoz elmehessen dolgozni.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>𝓐𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻 harminhárom éves, átlagos magasságú, barna hajú férfi, aki egy csőd szélén álló rádiónál dolgozik. Ő tartja fent az utolsó bástyaként az egész állomást, egyre több rajongót szerez magának mint műsorvezető, és titkon mint instasztár, amiről Ő nem is tud igazán. Azonban egyik nap az élete a feje tetejére fordul amikor a tévé-mágnás celeb Vox megveszi az egész rádiót, és a saját cégébe olvasztja azt, így attól fogva teljesen új irányt adva a lepusztult helynek. Többek között felújításokat eszközöl, és modernebb csatornákat nyit az emberek felé, amiben Alastornak is részt kell vennie. De Alastor ennek a legkevésbé sem örül. </p><p>𝚅𝚘𝚡 negyven éves, barna hajából már kopik a szín, bal szemére rosszul lát egy kés vágás miatt ja, és kiöregedett a szakmájából. Rengeteg médiát ural, hatalmas birtokai vannak, részt vesz a lakásmaffia bizniszben, puszipajtás az olasz Valentínóval és úgy érzi mindent elért az életében. Egyik nap azonban elállítódik a kocsijában a rádió, és így felfedezi Alastor hangját, ami új irány felé sodorja Őt. Miután Alastort sem pénzzel, sem erkölcstelenséggel nem tudta megvenni, megveszi az egész munkahelyét, és így függővé teszi Őt magától, ellehetetlenítve azt, hogy Alastor bármelyik másik rádióhoz elmehessen dolgozni.</p><p>Hogyan jöhet össze két ilyen ellentétes pólusú ember? Alastor beteg, Vox beteg, és képtelenek az érzelmek kimutatására. Céljaikat rossz úton érik el, és ezzel csak egyre lejebb lökik saját magukat, és egymást is a lejtőn aminek a végén nem biztos, hogy a talaj várja majd őket.</p><p>𝚅𝚘𝚡 E/1</p><p>Gyilkosság<br/>Durva nyelvezet<br/>Erőszak<br/>Alastor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Azt hiszem</strong> bele élveztem a nadrágomban. Nem túl gyakori érzés fogott el ebben a pillanatban, és félre kellett állnom az autóval, hogy kicsit lenyugodjak. Éreztem, hogy nem uralom a vezetést, és egyre több mocskos kép lebeg a szemem előtt, amiben megbaszom a hangját. Egy kibaszott megfoghatatlan dolgot akartam magamra húzni, és belerakni mindent, ami az elmúlt hetekben feszültséget okozott. Főleg a hülye kurva Katie Killjoyt akartam kiverni a fejemből, aki összeverekedett az én tévéadásomban valami király Charlie nevű lányával, és most szorul a hurok az én kibaszott nyakam körül is. Már a barátom, Valentino lányai sem tudnak olyan kézimunkát nyújtani, amitől tényleg egész testemben elmegyek, és valósággal kiordítom magamból a feszültséget.<br/><br/><strong>Szóval itt állok</strong> egy idegen tag felhajtójának kavicsos murváján a drága BMW-mmel, és a mocskos gatyám szorítom, miközben azt hallgatom, milyen rohadt állatok gyilkoltak le megint valami szegény polgárt a kisközértben, tőlem nyugatra. A legbetegebb módon élvezhettem el valakinek a halálhírén, de ahogy ez az ember beszélt, én nekem azt is mondhatta volna, hogy végstádiumú rákos vagyok, akkor is kirobbanok magamból.<br/>Beletúrtam a hajamba, és olyat felhördültem, hogy ez engem is megijesztett. Nem is tudom reagáltam-e ilyen hevesen valakire valaha az életemben, de ha igen, akkor annyit sem ért, hogy emlékezzek rá, vele ellentétben.<br/>Az adása után vidám zene csengett a fülembe, ami egyáltalán nem illett bele az előző témának a boncolgatásának utóizébe sem, de a bemondó azzal nyugtázta a dal választását, hogy ez jól fog esni a sok rossz hír után. <br/>Ajjaj kisszívem, egyelek meg!<br/>A füleim még élvezték a barritonja megmaradt visszhangját ami oda-vissza verődött a kocsimban, majd tenyerezve a kormányt az izzadt kezeimmel, mert az kibaszott menő, kitolattam a feljáróról, bele a virágágyásba, amit pont leszarok.<br/>Akkor is tenyerezve tolatok, ha megy, ha nem mert én vagyok a kibaszott Jason Statham!<br/> <br/>Rágom a férfi hangját a füleimben. Ezen az adáson maradtam, amíg megérkeztem a tv székházhoz, és ismerkedtem az új kedvenc elfoglaltságommal, a stalkerkedéssel. Mert úgy figyelte az agyam amit mondott, mint ahogy egy bugyilopó tinédzser hesszel a lány kolesz gangján, hátha be tud lopódzni az egyik szobába, és ellopni egy nedves tangát. Na most én is ugyanígy viselkedtem.<br/> Azt megtudtam, hogy Alastornak hívják, és egy piroslámpányi időmbe telt, hogy az arcát is megismerjem. Azt gondoltam, hogy ha nő lenne, megkeresném, és leszopatnám (beleegyezéssel persze, mert basszus!), most csak azt gondolom, hogy megveszem és aranykalitkába zárom, hogy csak nekem dolgozzon.<br/>Arra is rájöttem, hogy nem hallottam eddig róla, holott úgy tűnik népszerű az instagramona rádióállomásuk „celebjeként”, és ha túlexponáltan, és rossz szögből fotózva is ilyen baromi jó csávó, akkor nálam hírmondó sztárt csinálok belőle baszd meg!<br/>Úgy is kirúgtam azt a kurvarágót.<br/> <br/>Fel se mentem abba a kibaszott irodába, mert már a kocsiban el kellett szívnom egy kis kokót. Amint eltelítette az agyam a fehér por felgörgettem a neten a munkahelyének a telefonszámait, és a nekem kellőt felcsörgettem. Kihangosítóra tettem a telefont és az ölembe dobtam, hogy ha majd elérem ezt az Alastort, a hangja nyalhassa a golyóimat. <br/> - Jónapot kív- - próbálkozott köszönni, ja-ja haladjunk!<br/> - Hello kisszívem, én Vox vagyok és egy Alastor nevű dolgozót keresek. Elérhető most?<br/>Legyen elérhető, vagy kirúgatlak.<br/>A vonal végén kurva sokáig gondolkoztak egy ilyen egyszerű kérdésen.<br/> - Épp nincs adásban... - felelte.<br/> - Igen, azt hallom csillagom, ezért is kérdeztem, hogy elérhető-e! - hörgőm a vonalba, mert nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen hülye, csávó létére. - Mi a neved?<br/> - <em>Valamilyen </em>Richard, Mr. Vox.<br/> - Akkor <em>Valamilyen</em> Richard, megkérdezem újra, hogy elérhető-e Alastor.<br/> - Máris idehívom!<br/> - Gyorsan, mert türelmetlen vagyok!<br/>Eltelt úgy öt őrjítően hosszú perc, majd beleszólt a hangja és én megint majdnem elmentem. Ez rohadt bosszantó ám.<br/> - Jónapot kívánok, Alastor Mortem vagyok.<br/> - Szia csillagom, én Vox vagyok. - hosszú csend a vonal túlvégén.<br/> - Nem érdekel!<br/>Majdnem leszakadt az arcom, mi nem érdekli?<br/> - Még bele sem kezdtem kisszívem! - folytattam volna, de megint belevágott a drága a szavamba.<br/> - Tudom mit szeretne Mr. Vox, de nem érdekel semmilyen ajánlata! - mondta azzal az izgató hangjával. Kábé úgy esett nekem ez, mintha egy jó kurva azt mondaná a farkamnak, hogy nem szopja le.<br/> - Azt nem hiszem drága, hogy az én ajánlataim nem érdekelnének! - nevetek fel, mert nincs ilyem ember…  Szerintem csak félénk vagy, de tőlem igazán nem kell tartanod!<br/> - Nem kívánok önnel kollaborálni, kifejezetten toxikus személynek tartom.<br/>Toxikus személynek…<br/> - Mond kisszívem, kinek képzeled Te magad? - kérdeztem, már rohadtúl egy agyvérzés közepette.<br/> - Csupán reagáltam az ön tolakodó személyiségére. Ha nincs más kérdése Mr. Vox, én visszamennék dolgozni.<br/> - Szóval nem érdekel a pénzem, sem a kurváim, sem a kibaszott előléptetés, akkor mond drágaságom, mi az ami érdekel! <br/> - Ön semmiképp sem, uram!<br/>És letette.<br/>Le-tette-a-kibaszott-telefont.<br/> <br/>Felhívtam Valentinot mert elfogyott a kokain is.<br/> - Mi van már megint? - ez is tud köszönni.<br/>- Rámnyomta a kibaszott telefont!<br/>- Jól tette, egy seggarc vagy! - erotikusan nyögte.<br/> - Téged épp leszopnak?<br/> - Igen, ezért pörgesd fel a mondandód vagy hallgasd végig, ahogy bele élvezek Angel Cake szájába!<br/> - A csávó rámnyomta a telefont azzal a dumával, hogy én neki toxikus vagyok, hallod!<br/>Erre kinevet. <br/>Mi van ma baszdmeg?<br/> - Gondolom mert megsértetted azzal, ahogy beszélsz az emberekkel általában…<br/> - Kibaszottúl normálisan beszéltem vele, csak ez a kis seggarc éppen végig sem hallgatott, csak kinyomta rám a telefont!<br/>Valentino belemormogott a telefonba.<br/> - Hát sajnálom, gyere sírj a vállamon, ha majd feléred azt.<br/>A csávó két méter tíz centiméter magas legalább, de ez most tökmindegy.<br/> - Leszophatsz bőnyállal, nagyon sokat segítettél! - kiabáltam vele, esküszöm, ha smseznénk, akkor még egy mérges smile-it is küldtem volna a dumám mellé, hogy érzékelje, mennyire cringe-el engem.<br/> - Tudom, hogy imádod a szám, de épp foglalt a farkam, szóval fogd rövidre, mert nem veled dumálva akarok elmenni - belenevetett a vonalba, - de azért szeretés van csávó!<br/> - Ja, szeress bele Angel szájába... - mintha durcás ötéves lennék, nyomtam rá a telefont, és olyan vehemenciával szálltam ki az autóból, hogy majdnemhogy leráztam azt magamról. Miután benyomtam a riasztót vettem csak észre, hogy rossz névvel ellátott parkolóhelyre álltam le, de szóljon nyugodtan a tulaja, a cégvezetőnek, hogy ez neki nem tetszik. Majd Őt szopatom le bőnyállal.<br/>Erre a gondolatra még a hányinger is rám jött.<br/> <br/>Kiürítettem a zsebeimet is, és egyre savanyúbb arccal néztem a férfi kövérkés szemeibe. A tag új lehetett, mert még nem vágtam az arcát különösebben, bár jegyezz meg Te többszáz dolgozót arcról és névről, csak az egyik irodádnál!<br/> - Ah, otthon hagytam a belépőkártyám. - mondtam flegma hangon. Igen, én kedves csávó voltam mindig is. - Írd be, és haladjunk.<br/> - Adnom kell akkor egy pótkártyát, amit munka után le kell adnia.<br/>Kitárom a kezeim, és körbeforgok.<br/> - Rémlik az arcom? - kérdem.<br/> - Persze Uram, de a kártya nélkül nem tud majd kényelmesen közlekedni az épületben.<br/> - Ha benyúlsz a kis kezeiddel a pult alá, találsz másikat. Írd be, hogy én használom, dolgoznék.<br/> - Az elhagyott kártyát, csak a tulajának adhatom ki.<br/> - Jó - támaszkodtam fel a pultjára. - Mit kell kitöltsek ahhoz, hogy betehessem a fehér seggem a bőrfotelembe?<br/>Elővett egy agyonhasznál füzetet, és tollat.<br/> - Elkérném az ID kártyáját.<br/> - Benne van Zsenim, a beléptetőkártyám tokjában, amit otthon hagytam!<br/>Prosztón elnyúltam a karjaimon, mintha csak kocsmában lennék. A kurva telefonom is rezgett a zsebemben. Már hiányzok.<br/>Csak sajnos nem Alastor szájának.<br/> - Tudja valaki igazolni magát Uram?<br/> - A baszott sok reklám plakát megfelel a buszokról, meg a házak tetejéről?<br/> - Sajnálom Uram, de nem engedhetem be, ha nem tudják igazolni. <br/>Rámosolyodok, amire a kis gödröcskék a szája sarkában katonásan megfeszülnek. <br/>Hátranyúlok, na nem a segglyukamba (de már azon is gondolkozom, hogy megujjazom magam, mert nem lesz ma munkám, és legalább Valentino pornóihoz legyen gyakorlatom!), kiveszem a telefonom, és felhívom az asszisztensem.<br/> - Cuncikám, lejönnél ide a földszintre, és igazolnád a kollegának, hogy nem vagyok sorigyilkos, mielőtt az leszek?<br/> - Máris Uram! - a márisuram sokkal jobban tetszik, mint eddig ma bármi. Ilyen egyszerűen mehetne minden, mint a szarás, hashajtó után. Ketten álltunk tovább, noha csak neki fizetnek azért, hogy ne üljön, és vártuk, amíg leért a vörös körömlakk cipős, magas testű, áramvonalas, szoknyás, szőkés-göndör kisasszony. Kettőnk közé szorította magát, mármint közém, és a pult közé, mert a tárgyakat hamarabb emberszámba veszem, igazolta a fickónak, hogy itt dolgozom, és végre mehetünk.<br/>Szerintem ma kirúgom. <br/> <br/>Unatkoztam. Vettem kubai szivart, de nincs olyan feelingje, mintha én lennék Pablo Escobar, pedig próbáltam képzeletbeli kokaint szórni az ujjaimból, ha már a rendes elfogyott. Az 5 órás megbeszélés elmaradt, és ha kimegyek rágyújtani a faszom törvények miatt a dohányzóba, látni fogják, hogy ráérek. Rám szakadnak a reklámszerkesztők, és este tíz előtt én meg nem szakadok ki innen, mint egy kilyuggatott óvszer, szex közben. Kihúztam az összes fiókomat, hátha találok benne valami új dolgot, mondjuk egy egyirányú jegyet Narniába, de csak a megszokott rend szerint voltak a cuccaim. Tollak, hegyező, egy laposüveg és rengeteg irat, amit az 5 órás tárgyalásra fénymásoltattam. Ebben csak az a bosszantó, hogy most ütemezhettem át az egészet, újra dátumozhattam az összes nyomorult kis anyám szarta cetlit is, hogy lássák, nem otthon szültem nekik, két hete home office, hanem releváns, és friss adatokkal rendelkezem, másodpercre visszavezethetően. Egyszer megpördültem az ergonomikus forgószékemben, és úgy döntöttem, ma hamarabb hazamegyek. Felkaroltam az iratokat, és lefoglaltam a drágaságos asszisztensem odakint, egy kis ideig ezzel a plusz cécóval, és mint a rossz gyerek a suliban, rosszul létre hivatkoztam, hogy elpályázhassak.<br/>Út közben azonban jobb ötletem támadt.<br/> <br/>Persze az a szaros rádióállomás a város másik végén volt, de legalább elkaptam a zöldhullámot. Üvöltött a Knife party valamelyik száma a pendriveomról, és rá léptem volna a gázra, de szét volt kátyúsodva az út, ezért muszáj volt nyolcvannal mennem a kocsimmal, ha nem akartam, hogy szétcsesződjön az alja.<br/>Az utolsó tíz percet a csigalassúság érzettel tettem meg, a zenét is inkább kikapcsoltam, nehogy megint a Taxi filmekben érezzem magam valami sebességfüggő mediterrán bőrű csaj szájával a farkamon, aztán felhajtottam a parkolóba, ami inkább hasonlított egy kutyafuttatóra betonnal, ez szuper.<br/> <br/>Nem volt az egész nagy eresztés. Vakolás sem ártott már az épületnek, és ahogy rálicitáltam, odabent sem volt patika a helyzet. Érződött az az a retro elmaradottság a tapéta, amivel ki akarták dekorálni az előteret, már elsárgult, klasszikus barna bőrfotelekre lehetett leülni, és valami aranyszínátmenetes márványból volt a padló. A recepciós a bejárat közelében ült a pultban, és eleinte flegmán méregetett. Csak akkor állt fel, amikor közelebb mentem, jelezve, hogy nem belsőépítész vagyok, aki most húzza karóba a kivitelezőket ezért a beltérért.<br/> - Jónapot kívánok, miben segíthetek? - kérdezte. Egy jól ápolt harmicas srác volt, belepasszolt a milliőbe, az aranyszalmakazal hajával, és a barna bőrével. Törtfehér inget viselt, a nadrágját nem láttam.<br/> - Valami Richardhoz jöttem.<br/> - Van időpontja Uram?<br/>- Na vajon?<br/>- Megnézem szabad-e! - belebújt egy gyűrött naplószerűségbe, amit a pultban tarthatott.<br/> - Csak mond meg neki Cappuccino-m, hogy Vox keresi, már nagyon.<br/>Felpillantott. Nem vette rossz néven, a becézésem.<br/> - Inkább Latte-s vagyok. - felvette a kagylós telefon - mobilok korában, tényleg? - és tárcsázott. Bejelentett <em>Valamilyen</em> Richardnak, aki a rövid ismeretségünk alatt megszokott lassúsággal reagált rám. - Felkísérjem? Rendben.<br/>Letette. Gyöngyfogsora volt, amit rámvillantott.<br/> - Lejön önért, addig foglaljon helyet!<br/>Összenéztünk a börfotelekkel és megbeszéltük, hogy nem akarják a gatyám ülepének tapintását érezni.<br/> <br/>Richard lezúgott a lifttel, átsétált a fogadótéren, és kezet nyújtott. Öregedő negyvenes volt, őszülő hajjal, kopottas, de tisztán tartott öltönyben, és fényesre kefélt cipőben. Kezet fogam vele, ne legyek prosztó.<br/> - Rövid leszek. Ki akarom vásárolni az egyik dolgozóját. - közöltem.<br/>Nem jelentek meg dollárjelek a barna szemeiben, csak újabb karikák a szemei alatt.<br/> - Sajnálom Mr. Vox, de nem egészen értem.<br/> - Nézel focit? Kell egy játékos, akiért rendesen megküldelek pénzzel. Annyival, hogy pénzszóró pisztollyal fizethetsz a dolgozóidnak a következő hónapban.<br/> Feljebb tolja az orrán a szemüvegét, mert megcsúszott a hírtől.<br/> - Ebbe a dolgozómnak is bele kell egyeznie.<br/> - Ember, emberkereskedőnek tűnők neked? Talán az iparnegyed kikötőjében kellene éreznem magam, sheftelve egy prostiból lett üzletkötővel? - Jézust imitálom a kezeimmel. A keresztrefeszítős számát, nem a vízből bort csinálósat.<br/> - Egyeztetnünk kell a dolgozómmal. Kiről lenne szó?<br/> - Alastor Mortem.<br/>Itt valami nagyon arcon ütötte, mert elsápadt. Nem is elsápadt, konkrétan kifehéredett. - Na, ülj le, ha rosszul lettél!<br/> - Nem szeretnék megválni Alastortól, Uram.<br/> - De. - ez nem kérdés volt. Ez egy kurva határozott De volt, amiben kiemeltem, hogy az engem pont nem érdekel, hogy Ő mit akar. Kivillantottam a fogsoromat.<br/> - Szerintem ez az Ő döntése. - mondta.<br/>Tusé. Megbeszéltük, hogy nem vagyok emberkereskedő, így érdekel az Ő véleménye is.<br/> <br/> - Nem. - mondta.<br/>Köszöntünk egymásnak miután Richardt átkisért a társalgóban. Fehérre voltak meszelve a falak, steril volt a konyhabútor, és régi a kávéfőző. Vajon a mikrót hörcsögkerékkel indítják be?<br/> - Megtenné, Mr. Vox, hogy nem inzultálja a felettesemet? - folytatta Ezzel az ismerkedésünket.<br/>Eggyé vált a két szemöldököm a homlokom közepén. <br/> - Nézd Édesem, az életedben, és az összes utóéletedben nem lesz még egy ilyen lehetőséged! Csak mondj igent, és máris kitöltök egy tízezer dolláros csekket Richardnak.<br/>Tudom, hogy egy pillanatra elképzelte magát, a családját, és a golden retrivert Long Island-en az új, szépre festett házukban.<br/> - Ön szeretne megválni tőlem? - nézett erre a másik férfira.<br/>Ja, nem mondtam. Alastor kurvára egzotikus volt. Keveredett benne valami kanadai fehérség, és latino barnaság. Ettől lett olyan halovány barnabőrű. Basszus! Majdnem itt csöppent el a nyálam. <br/>Láttam mozogni a száját, miközben beszélt. Az ajkai olyanok voltak, amit semmilyen plasztikai sebész nem tudna szobrászkodni rám, ha milliárdossá tenném se!<br/> - Nagyon sokat segítettél már a rádiónk fennmaradásában Alastor. A kollégák kedvelnek. Úgy tűnt, jól érzed magad itt.<br/> - Ezt a benyalós dumát, ne előttem brillírozd Richard - vágtam a szavába.  <br/> - Ön pont olyan udvariatlan, mint képzeltem. Nem szeretném, ha tovább zaklatna az ajánlatával engem, vagy Richardot.<br/> - Mire lenne szükséged Alastor? Mindenkinek vannak ilyen-olyan vágyai. Engem az sem érdekel, ha végtelenül perverz, és illegális, ha kell, megkapod! - hiptnotizáló tekintettel néztem rá. Nem visszautasítható felkérés volt ez táncra. Tangózni akartam veled baszdmeg!<br/> - Maga végtelenül borzalmas alak, és nem kívánok részt venni a társadalom rákfenéjének terjesztésében. Ha ezt továbbra sem érti meg, az az ön gondja, de nem kívánok tovább társalogni erről! További szép napot!<br/> <br/>…<br/> <br/>Valentinoval és Velvettel elmentünk egy fehérgalléros ismerősünk egyik bárjába bulizni. Velveten csillogó műkörmök voltak, olyan gyémántberakásosak, hosszú haját két konytban hordta, ilyen, olyan mellírral, hangulatától függöt. Széles abroncsú ruhát hordott, fűzővel, ami kidobta a kebleit. Tino fekete bőre világított az ingjében. Olyan törtfehér volt, mint azon a recepcióson. A nadrágja passzolt az ingje színéhez, ráadásul ilyen seggre tapadós volt, ezért még magasabbnak tűnt a hosszú lábaival. Ráadásul a haját befestette lilára és úgy lőtte be, így még feltűnőbb lett, azzal a hülye aranykeretes-rózsaszín szívecske szemüvegében. Én feketébe jöttem, lezser, szellős ujjú ingben, és szürke háromnegyedes nadrágban. Beletúrtam a hajamban, és úgy tapasztotta meg a fixáló, így kicsit kócosnak tűntem. Valami dübörgő zene szólt, nem a kedvencem, de jó volt rá mozogni. Velvet Szambázott velem az egyáltalán nem passzoló számokra, ránk tapadt a ruhánk, és csillogott a bőrünk izzadtságtól. Valentino kokaint szívott egy bula melleiről, aztán tovább táncolt velünk, mintha nem is fűzte volna eddig Őt. <br/>Láttam a villodzó partyfényekben is a csaj csalódott arcát. <br/>Tino átfogta az ujjaival az ujjaimat, és együtt hullámoztunk a zenére, Ő volt lényegesen a legmagasabb, ezért előrehajolt, hogy jobban egy szinten legyen az arcunk. Velvettel nem volt gond, Ő felugrott közénk állandóan. Nem úgy táncoltunk, mint az utcai hiphopperek, csak mozgattuk a csípőnket, egymásnak döltünk, vagy kapaszkodtunk, átpördítettük Velvetet egyik oldalunkról a másikra, vagy a derekánál fogva átadtuk egymásnak Őt. Olyan szimbiózisban éltünk egymással, amit nem lehetett csak barátságnak nevezni. Család voltunk.<br/>Egy jó óra múlva kifáradtunk.<br/>Velvet eltűnt a tömegben piát rendelni, én pedig a falnál leültem az egyik fotelbe. Valentino öltáncot imitált nekem, amit pár húszassal háláltam meg, a nadrágjába dugva. Fehér fogakkal nevetett, megcsillant az aranyfoga, amit Ő a strici védjegyének tartott.<br/> - Le vagy strapálva csávóm! - kiabálta.<br/> - Csak nincs kedvem szívni Tino.<br/> - Csaj van a dologban. - ült fel a karfára, és a sáska lábait keresztbe rakta. - Velvet sokáig van el... <br/> - Tud magára vigyázni. - beletúrtam a hajamba. Szétjött a tartása az izzadtságtól.<br/> - Szóval, ki a ribanc?<br/> - Az a rádiós. - vontam vállat. Lényegtelennek akartam mutatni, de igazából bosszantott. <br/> - Szard le! Ha nem akar semmit, akkor szívja szárazra a főnöke faszát magában!<br/>Felpillantottam Valentinora, aki a nyakamba bújt.<br/> - Sajnálom, sajnálom! Csak tudod, ha nem akar egy ilyen csávótól semmit, akkor cölibátusban él. - dorombolta.<br/> - Ez nem a szexről szól.<br/>Mondtam. <br/>- Minden a szexről szól! - Persze Tino, mit vártam? Valakit fellökve tűnt fel Velvet. Csapzottan állt a haja, és nem volt nála pia, csak egy üres pohár.<br/> - Menjünk! - kiabálta túl a zenét. Tinoval felálltunk, de nem azért, hogy elmenjünk. Velvet megfogta a kezünket.<br/> - Nem lényeg. - Velvet yakuza családból származott, ezért nem szokott fennakadni a balhékon. Ha gondja volt, akkor valaki nagyon megsértette. - Menjünk Apucik!<br/> Épp kérdezni akartuk, amikor két fickó bukkant fel. A cikázó színes reflektorok csak egy percre világították meg az arcukat. Az egyik valami keverék Olasz volt, a másik egy nagyobb darab amerikai. Az olasznak ragadt a ruhája a piától amit Velvet ráöntött. <br/> - Itt a ribanc Jessie! - mondta az Olasz. Elénk álltak. A kopasz amerikai kétszeresére szívta magát, azért volt ekkora. Az Olasznak fénylett a haja a sok zselétől. <br/>Pitik.<br/> - Kopjatok le! - fújta Velvet. - Elég egyértelművé tettem, hogy lúzerek vagytok!<br/> - Kifogod fizetni a ruhám spiné!<br/>Keménykedett az Olasz. Olcsó inge volt, béna mintával. - Ne bújj a pittbulljaid mögé!<br/> Valentino felhorkant. Széttolta a képzeletbeli tömeget köztünk és köztük, és belépett a ringbe. <br/> - A hölgy jobb szereti a piros ruhát! Csupán megígérte nekünk, hogy nem akaszt hasba senkit ma!<br/> - Ez a kis vágott szemű max a picsáját tudja szétnyitni! Rohadtul tartozik a barátom göncének az árával! - mondta a nagydarab.<br/> - A macskazabáló barátja szerint, a barátnőm egy olcsó kurva! - mondtam Valentino mögött. - Te, mint szakértője a kurváknak, mit szólsz?<br/> - Nos, azt hiszem, a tény, hogy a barátnőmet összehasonlította egy keveset érő örömlánnyal, roppantul felbasz!<br/> - Én leszarom, hogy mi basz meg, vagy fizessétek ki a haverom gúnyáját, vagy kirángatlak titeket a gatyátokból!<br/> - A lúzer kisfiúnak érzi magát, aki dagatt fiúkat bullyingol épp! - kacagott Velvet.<br/>Kipattintotta a kést a tenyerébe forgatva, bár ez nem lepett meg egyikünket sem.<br/> - Összeszartam a bugyimat kiscsillag! - kerültem Tino elé. - Húzzátok el magatokat, mielőtt én húzlak el titeket egy gödörhöz!<br/> - Hallottátok tanult barátomat! Vagy mondjam egyszerűbben? Átfogom variálni a képeteket egymáséira, ha nem koptok le a gecibe!<br/>Az Olasz megfeszült, az amerikai kést csapott elő. Velvetnek nem kellett több, apró termetével úgy került elénk, mint egy villanás, és rácsapott a karjára a bökőjével, mint ahogy egy kígyó mar. A penge végig szántott a bőrén, belecsúszott a kézfejébe, és kibaszta a kést az Ő kezéből, a nagydarab üvöltött. Az Olasz érzékelve ezt, benyúlt az inge alá és kurva félautomatát húzott ki onnan, de mint egy varázslatot. <br/>Szerencsére elég közel voltam hozzá, hogy a tenyereimbe támasszam a csuklóját, és feltoljam a karját. Beletérdeltem a tökébe. A másik a vérző, lüktető karját szorította bele a tenyerébe, és próbált rárúgni Velvetre, akit Valentino szerelt le róla, mert a csaj nem akart megállni egyetlen késszúrásnál.<br/>A fickó nem görnyedt bele a rúgásomba, és még jó erőben is volt. Sikerült úgy meglöknie, hogy elengedjem a karját, így én belekapaszkodtam az ingjébe, mert ragaszkodó típus vagyok, és jól megtéptem azt. <br/>A nyakban hordható igazolványa kicsúszott a szakadáson.<br/>A fények kavalkádja ezerszínűre színezte azt.<br/>A picsába már!<br/>Gyorsan ki kellett találnom valamit!<br/> - Razzia! - löktem el magamtól, és elég hangosan kiabáltam, hogy valaki ide forduljon. Ahogy kiszúrta a jelvényt, Ő is pánikba esett.<br/>- Zsaruk!<br/> - Itt vannak a Kékek! <br/>Futótűzként terjedt el, hogy rendőr van a házban, és a tömeg hullámokban kezdett el a kijáratok felé ömleni. Tino Velvettel a hóna alatt csapódott ki az egyik árral, én mögöttük a következővel.<br/> <br/>Elfutottunk pár utcát, és csak utána, hogy kifújtuk magunkat, mi ketten Tinoval a térdeinkre támaszkodva nevettünk az egészen. Velvet puffogott a sikertelen kettősgyilkosság miatt, de lekenyereztük azzal, hogy Tino a nyakába vette, mint egy gyereket.<br/> <br/>Hazavittük Velvetet a kocsimmal. Arcra puszival elbúcsúztunk, és elindultam Valentino lakásához. Ilyenkor már nem sok autó járt, így nyugodtan vezettem padlógázzal. Cigiztem lehúzott ablaknál, és valami jó popzene üvöltött a rádióból. Ezt kérték Alastortól.<br/> - Ez az a faszi!? - kérdezte Valentino. A letekert ablakon besüvített a szél. Jó érzés volt az összeizzadt, felhevült testünknek.<br/> - Ja! Sokáig dolgozik ezek szerint! - Hallottuk a hangját az esti hírekben is, mielőtt elindult a kívánság műsor.<br/>Egy vanília illatú wunderbaum lógott a visszapillantó tükörről, Valentino azt basztatta. - Ha még marad háromig, álomba verhetem magam. <br/>Tino a jobbjában a srác instáját görgette.<br/> - Bosszantó, ha egy ilyen cukipofa koptat le, de még párszor kivered rá, és kész! - mondta.<br/>- Nem erről van szó!<br/>Megnyomtam a gázt. Százhatvannal csörgedeztünk, nyerített a lóerő. Tino már a rinyakapakszkodóra markolt.<br/> - Fogd a csápjaid, Strici! - kiabáltam.<br/> - Anyádba fogok kapaszkodni, mikor rálökök!<br/>A visszapillantóban sziréna fénye villant. Aztán megjött a hangja is. Kipöccintettem a csikket az ablakon, aztán feltekertem a hangerőt a jobbommal a maxra, és kihajoltam az ablakon. Nem hallottam semmit, csak a dübörgő zenét, és a süvöltést.<br/> <br/>𝓢𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓶𝓪𝓰𝓲𝓬<br/>𝓑𝓸𝔂, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻<br/>𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓭𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓭𝓸 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼<br/>𝓒𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓘’𝓶 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪 𝓭𝓪𝓻𝓴 𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓼𝓮<br/>𝓐𝓻𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝔂 𝓯𝓸𝓻, 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝔂 𝓯𝓸𝓻<br/>𝓐 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓮𝓬𝓽 𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓶, 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓮𝓬𝓽 𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻𝓶<br/>𝓒𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾’𝓻𝓮 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓮, 𝓸𝓷𝓬𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾’𝓻𝓮 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓮<br/>𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮’𝓼 𝓷𝓸 𝓰𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴<br/> <br/>Énekeltem a zenével. A száguldás tépte a hajamat, mint egy jó nő az ágyban.<br/>Mint Alastor az ágyban.<br/>Ah.<br/> <br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentino már teljesen felcsavarodott a biztonsági övre, ami nem volt indokolt számára sem, de ha én vezettem, gyakrabban bekötötte. A csávó rázta a seggét az anyósülésben, a lábait már mindenhova téve a beltérben, amit a kibaszott pilatesz jóga órái miatt volt képes kivitelezni.<br/>- Ne zavartasd magad Voxxykám, de ha böribe kerülünk, beleteszem a nagy fekete faszom a szűk fehér seggedbe!<br/>  Kitekertem a kormányt az út széléhez, és erőteljesen visszavettem kettesbe. Aztán lefékeztem, talán kicsit erőteljesebben, mint terveztem (hogyne terveztem volna!) és Valentino kétméteres teste miatt majdnem benyomta a fejével a szélvédőt.<br/>- A rafaellóban is van töltelék. - vigyorogtam rá, mire a hatalmas kezét a fejének nyomta egy erőteljes facepalm utánzatot produkálva. <br/>Mögöttünk leállt a másik, és a visszapillantóból valamennyire láttam, ahogy lerázza az autót magáról.<br/>- Van nálad pénz? - kérdezte Valentino mordozusan kutatva a zsebeiben, közben engem a könyökével majdnem állbavágva. <br/>- Csak némi por a zsebeimben a múltkori lyukas zacskós fiaskó miatt. Kártyám van.<br/>- Jó, majd megkérdezem tőle, van-e nála terminál, mert le akarjuk fizetni...<br/>- Téged amúgy sem vesz észre a sötétben. - kitoltam a bal kezem az ablakon, és felmutattam, min pörögjön az anyja. Felkúrta magát, megszaporázta a lépteit, de ahogy a csomagtartóhoz ért, kattanásig kitekertem a kormányt, ezzel egyszerre belelépve a gázba. Helyből rántott egyet az egész kocsi, mintha a lóerők lélegző állatokként testesültek volna meg, és nem tetszett volna a bánásmódom, a hátsó kerekek megcsikordultak a melegtől forró betonon. Kékesfekete, vörösszemű, tekeredő kígyó csíkját húzta maga után a kocsim, ahogy átfordultunk 180 fokkal mindennek, Valentino letekerte az ablakot, és ahogy elhúztúnk a rendőr mellett, a hosszú molylepkeláb kezével lecsapta a hegyomlás fejéről a sapkáját, az éjszakai utcák fényei megcsillantak a redőzött fejebúbján.</p>
<p>Behajtottam egy zsákutcába, aminek szar volt a kivilágítása, és úgy döntöttem, ez megtetszett nekem.<br/>Valahol az ötödik utcánál jártunk. Mármint az attrocitástól számított ötödik saroknál. Valentino otthon érezheted magad.<br/>- Nyisd fel a csomagtartót! - mondtam kilökve a magam felőli ajtót.<br/>- Igenis fehér Uram! - vigyorgott felém. Úgy löktem ki magam az autóból, mint egy elitista toxikus, jólöltözött sznob, aki épp a bárjába megy inni, és kurvázni. Végigömlött a ruhámon a sötétség furcsa fényjátéka, miközben hátratrappoltam a kopogós sarkú cipőmben. Imádom. Ha ebben vagyok, mindig tudják az alkalmazottaim, hogy megjöttem. <br/>- Micsinálsz? - hajolt ki a maga oldalán - Ugye nem helyet csinálsz a zsernyáknak?<br/>Kivettem a brüsszeli kocsim rendszámtábláját egy nagy fekete zsákból. Leszedtem a mostanit, és átpattintottam a helyére ezt. Elől ugyanez. Valentino a szívecske szemüvegét pöckölte fel az orrán épp, amikor visszaültem.<br/>Ropogott a vajszínű bőrülés alattam. Carmennek hívtam, mert olyan érzés volt használni, mint egy jó Latinót, egy átdolgozott nap után. <br/>Valentino kihúzott egy köteg pénzt a csizmájából, mert eszébe jutott, hogy ott tartja a tartalékjait, csak azt nem értettem, miért kell a büdös lábát felrakni ehhez a műszerfalra.<br/>- Menjünk el Pentioushoz, korán vagyunk az alváshoz.</p>
<p>Reggelre szaggatott a fejem. A látásom olyan volt, mint egy összezavarodott hugy, egy petricsészében. A jobb szememen a heg lüktetett, és nem láttam rá, de ez nem ijesztett már meg. Valentino lakásán ébredtem, másnaposan a betintázás után, amit a kokan parti előtt vagy közben rendeztünk össze, a soförje dobott haza, mint egy kisgyereket, akit hazavittek az anyjához.</p>
<p>Itthon volt egy ezeréves rádióm. Ott állt a nappali szekrényének egyik polcán, belepte a por, akkor használtam utoljára mikor beköltöztem nyolc éve és épp megcsömörlöttem az exemtől, magamtól és a drogelvonástól. Próbáltam józan lenni, de nem tetszett az érzés ami ezzel járt. <br/>A rádióm olyan régi technológia volt, akkoriban betépve felvásároltam a vintage szarokat, egy butikból, amik most a rádiót leszámítva, mert az bazi jól mutat a modern vackaim között, mind egy tárolóban van valahol. Régi barnatokos, vörös bársonyborítású előlappal, nagy sárga tekerő tárcsákkal. Tíz percig hangoltam, és mint a faszomat állítgattam az antennáját, mikor a 66.5 Season five -ötödik évszak- recsegése beharsogta a letisztult modern lakás elektronikáját. Alastor adásban volt, kivánság műsort vezetett, egy rednek kért egy délvidéki country zenét, feleakta a zenét, egy kellemesen bazsalyogtató mondattal; <br/>- Maradjanak adásban!<br/>Whiskyt töltöttem jéggel, mert kutyaharapást szőrével, és kimentem az előtérbe a földrebaszott nadrágomért, amit utáltam hordani otthon, abban volt a mobilom. <br/>Utáltam a countryt, de ennek jó dallama volt.</p>
<p>Idegesítően sokáig várattak, azt hiszem két kérést még teljesített a szívemcsücske, mikor végre kapcsoltak. Az egyik egy elkúrt pop szám volt, a másodikra nem figyeltem, mert a bevérzett jobb szemem néztem a tükörben huzogatva a szemhéjam alját. <br/>- Szép napot kedves hallgató, miben állhatok rendelkezésére?<br/>- Szia Alastor, Vox vagyok, szeretnék kérni egy számot a merevedésemnek, meg tudjuk oldani? <br/>Egy pillanatnyi szünet után, amíg levegőt kortyoltam itallal, és hallgattam a jég koccanását a poharamban, megszólalt.<br/>- Természetesen Mr. Vox, milyen számot szeretne meghallgatni?<br/>- Énekeld el az <em>I don't Want To Set To World On Fire-</em>ot a <em>The Ink Spots</em>-tól csillagom, ha már te vagy a sztár műsorvezető.<br/>Szereztem egy tollat, és fasz tudja miért, kattogtattam. Sok kezemmel tudtam fogni még a poharamat meg a telefonomat is. <br/>- Sajnálom Mr. Vox, de csak a meglévő számainkból lehet kérni. <br/>Elmosolyodtam, úgy se látta. Pedig olyan Daddy-s volt, hogy sarokra állítana bármilyen neccharisnyást. <br/>-De ez nem egy kívánságműsor? - kötözködtem, jól is esett piszkálni, meg még tombolt bennem a gőg a tegnapi miatt. <br/>- Rendben kedves hallgató, bár ez egy igazán egyedi kérés, teljesítem. <br/>Majdnem eldobtam a mobilt, amit a fülemmel meg a vállammal ringattam csecsemőként, közben szürcsölve a nedűt, mint egy gondos alkoholista. Lekeverték neki a dalt, és egy ponton becsatlakozott. <br/>Abban a pillanatában a világom körbefordult magakörül, és le kellett ülnöm a rádió alá a szekrénysor tövébe, elmerülni ebben a zenei kakofóniában.</p>
<p>ℑ 𝔡𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔫𝔞 𝔰𝔢𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔩𝔡 𝔬𝔫 𝔣𝔦𝔯𝔢 𝔥𝔬𝔫𝔢𝔶<br/>ℑ 𝔩𝔬𝔳𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔱𝔬𝔬 𝔪𝔲𝔠𝔥<br/>ℑ 𝔧𝔲𝔰𝔱 𝔴𝔞𝔫𝔫𝔞 𝔰𝔱𝔞𝔯𝔱 𝔞 𝔤𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔱 𝔟𝔦𝔤 𝔣𝔩𝔞𝔪𝔢 𝔡𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔦𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔱<br/>𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔰𝔢𝔢, 𝔴𝔞𝔶 𝔡𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔦𝔫𝔰𝔦𝔡𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔪𝔢<br/>𝔇𝔞𝔯𝔩𝔦𝔫𝔤, ℑ 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔶 𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔡𝔢𝔰𝔦𝔯𝔢<br/>𝔄𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔬𝔫𝔢 𝔡𝔢𝔰𝔦𝔯𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲<br/>𝔄𝔫𝔡 ℑ 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴, 𝔫𝔬𝔟𝔬𝔡𝔶 𝔢𝔩𝔰𝔢 𝔞𝔦𝔫'𝔱 𝔤𝔬𝔫𝔫𝔞 𝔡𝔬</p>
<p>Nem volt tehetséges, inkább intuitív, talán már dúdolta a számot titkos maszturbációi alatt a fürdőszobában. Én meg mintha lebegtem volna a testem felett, és mint egy elbaszott szerelmes kistini, olvadoztam magam alatt, mintha a saját ektoplazmám kiizzadt tócsája lennék. Zavarba hoztam a rádióst, revansot vettem azért, ahogy beszélt velem a ribanc.<br/>Ribanc. Hm. Eszembe jutott Valentino, meg az egész strici biznisz és arra gondoltam, milyen jó neki, hogy aki leszopja, az neki is dolgozik. Akkor és ott mocskolja tele a száját, amikor akarja, csak egy perverz gondolatnyira van tőle Angel Dust, és komolyan féltékeny lettem. Meg ezzel a merevedésemmel is csinálnom kellene valamit.</p>
<p>A zuhany nem segített. Komolyan kétszer rámentem, pedig nem vagyok kétszerezős típus, de mintha a kielégületlenség beleharapott volna a farkamba, és ott tartaná azt a kellemetlenül szúró érzést bennem, hogy nem mentem el igazából. Úgy hogy, ahogy voltam frissen mosott hajjal, axe kipárolgással a bőrömből némi whisky gőzzel a fejemben, kocsiba ültem. Nem vagyok egy kurvajó példa a drog és alkohol prevencióknak, de legalább csak ittas vagyok. Ez mondjuk nem ment fel attól, hogy hülyeségeket találok ki.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Mr. Richard egy jól öltözött, negyvenes benyomású fickó volt másodjára is.. Beinvitált az irodájába, mert majdhogynem felhajtottam az előtérbe a kocsimmal, úgy parkoltam le. Szigorúan a vonalra, két helyet elfoglalva ezzel, mert én akkora csávó vagyok. <br/>- Foglaljon helyet Mr. Vox. <br/>- Ó, én csak a pókemberről hozott képeket hoztam.<br/>A fickó úgy nézett ki, mint J Jonah Jamesson, csak a tömött bajusz hiányzott, és kicsit szelíd külsőt kölcsönzött neki a teknőckeretes szemüveg. A haja katonásan fel volt nyírva, de már így is látszott rajta az őszülés, és elegáns öltönyt hordott ugyan, de nagyon olcsót. <br/>-Sajnálom Mr. Vox, de nem igazán értem. - mondta. Persze, hogy nem, szolíd családapának tűnsz, akinek élete sincs a sok munkától. <br/>- Azt hiszem, tudod, hogy megy ez, nem kell lábujjhegyen elmagyaráznom, hogy ne ijedj meg. <br/>Feltolta a szemüvegét az orrán, és magához vette a papírokat, amiket teátrálisan löktem az asztalára a megérkezésemkor. Még az úton beugrottam értük az ügyvédemhez, de a szakmai rizsával nem untatom magam. <br/>-Mi egy igencsak veszteséges rádióállomás vagyunk, Mr. Vox. Csak Alastor műsorait hallgatják, hiába próbálunk feltörekedni.  <br/>- Igen, láttam az instagram oldalatokat. Ami furcsa nekem, hogy ott viszont rohadtul népszerűek vagytok. <br/>Főleg azután, hogy én is likeoltam vezetés közben Alastor képeit. <br/>- Ez egy családias hely, nem tenne jót neki a bekebelezés.<br/>Rágyújtottam, bár senki nem engedte meg. - Van füstérzékelőnk.<br/>- Láttam. - rengeteget bagóztam régi munkahelyeken, meg tudom oldani ezt is. Viszont a fickó ellenkezése felborzolja a sörényemet. <br/>- Tudod kedvesem, rengetegszer jönnek azzal, hogy családias és szerető munkahelyi légkört hoztak tető alá. Ez csak a duma. A felszín alatt ugyanúgy megy az egymás alátevése, mint bárhol másutt. Ez a szebbik ajánlatom. A másik úton kivásárolom a részvényeseit, elcsábítom a hallgatókat, és gonosz pletykákat találok ki a cégtulajdonosokról, hogy aztán az elárverezésen ennek az árnak a töredékéért vegyem meg magamnak a céget, de addigra talán egy kötélen fog lógni a csinos nyakad, ezt szeretném elkerülni. <br/>-Sajnálom Mr. Vox, de ezt meg kellene beszélnem a kollegáimmal is. - mondta. Milyen főnök beszélget a kollegákkal arról, hogy felvásárolják a munkahelyüket, hülye ez? Meg akartam huzogatni a kis kantárját, amivel a nadrágját tartotta a formás popóján. Nem volt felgombolva a zakója. <br/>- Nézd, nem finomkodok itt, ha idióta vagy! Nem csevegni akarok a munkahely vezetési alkalmatlanságodról! Csak a cseszett papírokat kell aláírnod, és utána veszünk az ikeában szebb bútorokat ide. <br/>A sarokba szorított vad tekintetével nézett rám. Belém akarta mélyeszteni a fogait, de túl hatalmas kutya voltam hozzá képest. Nem jutott volna vele semmire. Lerogyott a foteljébe, egy régi darab volt, nem valami ergonomikus vacak, és a tollát próbálta megkérdezni, mit tegyen. Láttam ilyet már, a beletörődés ráncait a homlokán. <br/>- Ki akarom hozni ebből a legjobbat. - nyomtam el a cigarettám a tenyerembe markolva. <br/>A kukába dobtam, amit elkértem a hamuzáshoz. <br/>- De nem ingyen. Elérem, hogy a főműsorszám nekem dolgozzon, így vagy úgy. Szóval csillagom, mivel lesz jobb neked? Ha Alastor marad itt, és még ki is fizetem az árát, vagy ha kisemmizlek, és még őt is elveszem? <br/>Ránehezedtem az asztalára. <br/>- IKEA-zni akarok veled Richard.</p>
<p>Nem volt nehezebb rádumálni az ipsét, mint elvenni a gyerektől a nyalókát, bár faszom se vett el kiskölyöktől nyalókát, nem az a típusú óvodás voltam, aki húzza a lányok haját vagy ilyesmi. Richard összehívott egy rendkívüli értekezletet a dolgozóknak ebédszünetben, amikor a technikusok közül is elég volt az az egy, aki dolgozott, a zenék leadására. Richard izgult, mintha arról lenne szó, hogy elviszem a lelkét, és azt hágom meg a pokolban. Komolyan annyira nem voltam ijesztő, hogy konkrétan én legyek a patás ördög.<br/>- Örülök, hogy időt szakítottak az értekezletre. Szeretnék pár szót szólni önökhöz és egyúttal meg is válaszolni a későbbiekben felmerülő kérdéseket. <br/>Felcsúsztattam a fenekem a tárgyalóasztalra, és titkárnősen lógattam a lábaim. Ovális asztalnál ültünk körben, négyzet alakú széken, én háromszöget formáltam az ujjaimmal, a lábaimra fektetve azokat. <br/>- Nos, Mr. Vox azért van itt, hogy elmondjon pár fontos dolgot ami nagyban érinti a rádió jövőjét. <br/>Tapsoltam egyet, és a talpaimra ugrottam. Komolyan fel voltam dobva, talán a reggeli löket kokain miatt, nem találtam az okát, csak követtem az érzést. <br/>És most itt tartunk.<br/>- Azt hiszem a bemutatkozást letudtuk azzal, hogy többségük néz talkshow-okat, vagy híreket. Azért vagyok itt, mert beolvasztom- és a beszoptatós duma közben kiszúrtam Alastort az asztal szélén. Igazi ítélkező arckifejezése volt, a szikráját sem láttam annak, hogy értékelné az ittlétemet. Inkább voltam szálka a szemében vagy kukorica szem a székletében. Valaki érzékeltette vele, hogy csak kapható árucikk a piacon, és azon túl, hogy mediumra sütött marhaszelet a tányéromon, véresen és rágósan, nem több. <br/>Elmondtam a lényeget a nyakukat nyújtó új alkalmazottaimnak, és épp össze csuktam volna a képzeletbeli jegyzetfüzetemet, amiben a munkatársak jelentéktelen életüket rögzítettem fel, amikor Alastor megmozdult. A kezeit fektette el az asztalon. Csak Richard borúlátó arckifejezése zökkentett ki a derűs nyugalmamból, mi a faszom ez az időjárásjelentés?<br/>-Nem dolgozom együtt egy ilyen borzalmas alakkal. <br/>Baseball ütővel törte össze az illúzióimat  arról, hogyan fog pucsítani az asztalomon, egy kis figyelemért. Titkos, asszony háta mögötti légyottok, és forró nyögések képzeletét. Valami állatias hörgés tört fel a tüdőmből. <br/>- Nem tudom kiről beszélsz, talán gond van az új vezetőséggel?<br/>Vakító fehér mosollyal biccentettem felé. Ragadozó mosollyal.<br/>- Csupán közöltem, hogy mi az álláspontom. <br/>- Kiscsillag, ez nem kívánságműsor! <br/>- Azokban sem épp brillírozott, Mr. Vox, habár szerencsémre, csak a kirakatban láttam a rettenetes televízióműsorait.<br/>- Szakmai hozzánem értéssel vádolsz kedvesem, jól hallom? - a lábaimra löktem magam, hogy aztán az asztalra csaphassak. - Fél Amerika a hangonra ébred, és veled Mizu is? Van egy műsorod egy csődeljárás alatt lévő rádióban és párezer likeod instán? Megzabállak!<br/>Ő előre hajolt, pontosan egy fokos szögben. A pupillái nem rezzentek meg a növekvő hangerőmre. <br/>- Azt hiszem, sajnálatosan új munkahelyet kell keressek. <br/>Barna hajú, sutaszemű, olcsó szemüvegkeretes, keskenyállú fickó volt ez a srác, viseletes vörös öltönybe kiöltözve, csokornyakkendővel. Meg akartam enni, éreztem, hogy az orrlyukaim kitágulnak az indulattól, de ahogy levegőt vettem, mintha azzal a nyugalmat is felszívtam volna az asztalról. Már mindegy, milyen por jut belém.<br/>Lesimítottam a nyakkendőmet. Az ujjaim lépkedtek az anyagán.<br/>- Nos, ha munkanélküli akarsz maradni Alastor, akkor ott az ajtó. <br/>Összecsapott a tekintetünk. A szemeiből semmilyen érzelmet nem voltam képes kiolvasni. Gyűlölöm a barna szemű embereket! <br/>- Ám, ha te elmész, nem lesz okom megtartani ezeket az embereket. Ha te ugrasz kiscsillag, őket utánad lököm. - nem pislogott a rohadék, és nem tudtam megmondani, használt-e a döntésem, avagy mehetek megbaszni egy téglafalat. <br/><br/></p>
<p>A kompánia kiömlött, ahogy kézlendítéssel elbocsájtottam őket, csak Alastor maradt hátra, aki a pszichopata szemeivel kereste az én félvak fejemet. Még egyszer utoljára le akart sújtani rám, és kereste a megfelelő szavakat a csudaszép buksijában. <br/>-Nem leszünk jobban, mint az előző kollegáival. <br/>Nem ült az arcomra az érzés, amit ezzel felkavart, mint egy mentos a felrázott coca-colát, csak a kaján ki-ha-én-nem vigyorral csuktam utána a tárgyaló ajtaját. Aztán borította el a torkomat a sav, és a sarokba kellett hánynom. Mintha mindent tudna, mintha nem a pletykákra alapozna, hanem tökéletesen tisztában lenne azzal, ami történik az én világom vakfoltjaiban. Egyszerre elundorodtam a gondolattól, ami egész eddig a fejemben kúrta a kisagyamat finom lökésekkel; hogy leszopnám! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Reggel még akarlak, este már utállak, aludjunk gyorsan el!<br/>Néznélek álmodban, igazi csoda vagy, bárcsak ne kelnél fel!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alastor vezetékneve csak kitalált. Nem tudjuk a teljes nevét.<br/>Velvet származása egyelőre ismeretlen, de én yakuzának képzeltem el. Illik hozzá ez a japán technofil-maffiozó habitus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>